1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle parking devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present for vehicle parking arrangements a stationary parking meter is provided for each parking bay, or zone, that must be charged with cash either before parking or at the end of a period of parking. The parking meters may in some instances be operated using a credit card or devoted pre-paid card. In all cases, each meter is committed to its own parking bay or zone, and being generally accessible, remains vulnerable to vandalism and robbery. Further inherent problems arise in adjusting or varying the parking tariff at each meter from time to time, as each meter must then be visited and adjusted. Maintenance crews and breakdown crews are also required to service and repair the parking meters as an on-going expense.